cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Blight (Captain Planet and the Planeteers)
Doctor Barbara "Babs" Blight, one of the Eco-villains, is a scientist, often found experimenting in various ways regarding how to take over the planet. She favours technology and chemicals in order to carry out her evil deeds. Appearance Blight likes to show off her figure by wearing skin-tight jumpsuits, usually coloured pink. She will occasionally wear a white lab coat. She wears dark gloves and dark high-cut boots, as well as a utility belt slung loosely around her hips. One episode showed her wearing a lead radiation suit and helmet, which was for her personal protection as she allied with Duke Nukem and could be at close range to him. Blight has blonde hair, which is styled to hide the scar on the left side of her face. The origin of the scar is never revealed in the show. However, it is revealed on the collectors card found on the Dr. Blight action figure that she had experimented on herself to make the perfect human and the scars are a side-effect of her attempts. Personality Dr. Blight seems to have mixed feelings toward her facial scarring. In some episodes, such as The Energy Vampire and Losing Game, she has no problem showing the scar, and seems almost proud of it. However, in other episodes, such as You Bet Your Planet and Frog Day Afternoon, she seems to be upset and embarrassed by it. These sort of contrasting feelings seem to be common in other areas of Dr. Blight's life as well. Another example is her relationship with MAL. At times, she will be very fun and flirtatious acting toward MAL, while at other times she will become angry and violent when dealing with him. She also seems to display the same extreme range of emotions when dealing with the other Eco-villains or with Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Blight descends from Betty Blight, who appears in the episode Hog Tide. Blight also has a little sister, Bambi Blight, a beautiful Hollywood film star. She stars in the episode Hollywaste. It's evident that there is great tension between the sisters. Bambi Blight was the first person to reveal Dr. Blight's first name when she referred to her as "Babs" a shortened form of the name "Barbara". Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she's not afraid to stand up for herself if one of the other Eco-villains dares to upset her. She often supplies chemicals or machinery and technology to the other Eco-villains in exchange for cash or favours. Sidekick MAL':' Blight is never seen without her main sidekick, an electrical program named MAL. They often share banter, or argue against one another when things go wrong. Blight often speaks in a slow, sultry voice to her computer, indicating perhaps that he is the only "man" in her life. When she teamed up with Sly Sludge to falsify his records as well as those of the Planeteers, she admonished Sludge for calling MAL ugly, and also mentioned if she could find a human being with MAL's intelligence, she would marry him. However, there are also indications there could be a secret relationship with Looten Plunder. MAL is voiced by David Rappaport in early episodes. In later seasons, he is voiced by Tim Curry. Significant Episodes * Deadly Ransom * The Littlest Planeteer * Polluting by Computer * Don't Drink the Water * Heat Wave * Dirty Politics * Mission toSave Earth I and II * An Inside Job * Fare Thee Whale' Quotes Deadly Ransom * Nukem: Dr. Blight, that computer of yours is a menace! MAL: Why must we put up with this nuclear nitwit? Blight: MAL, baby, you be polite! Dr. Nukem's here to help us be wicked. * MAL: '''It's sheer genius to get nuclear waste by pretending you already have it! No one cheats, lies and tricks better than you do, Doctor. '''Blight: Oh, MAL, you say the sweetest things...! * Don't congratulate yourself yet, Planeteers. You're not safe, you've just prolonged your inevitable doom! * Captain Planet: What's going on? Where am I? Blight: Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly. The Littlest Planeteer * MAL: Ready for my next evil assignment Doctor Blight. * Dr. Blight: You do bad so well MAL, no wonder your'e my favourite computer. Go ahead, analyze the air. * MAL: Air quality good. * Dr. Blight: (ech!) I hate clean air, it makes people so healthy. But we'll soon have a remedy for that wont we my little microchip?. * MAL: Your'e the doctor, Doctor (laughs). * Dr. Blight: Now to work, although i really think of it as playtime. Are you ready my little Smoglet?. * MAL: I thought i was your little darling. * Dr. Blight: Oh you will always be No1 with me MAL. But if my theory is right, this little smog blob is going to create more damage than anything we've ever done. All it needs is a tasty more so of carbon monoxide to complete our final test. * Dr. Blight: Here comes breakfest now. (bus drives past emitting fumes) Doux a fuel a la school bus. Mmm! i love the smell of pollution!. Heat Wave * You chip-head! She got away! ** Mad at MAL after Linka's escape. * MAL: Doctor Blight, aren't you going to stick around and watch Hope Island go under? Blight: No need, my micro-chipper friend. It's already on the rocks! Just think of the disasters when I melt the polar ice caps. Today, Hope Island - tomorrow, the world! * Quick, MAL! Tell me everything I need to know about surfing! ** Seeing a tidal wave come towards her speedboat. An Inside Job * Blight: How cute, micro planeteers!. Greenhouse Planet * I took the liberty of refueling your rocket. The mileage isn't great, but the pick-up's out of this world! * MAL: Doctor, your plant is leaking carbon dioxide into the air vents! It will put everyone in there to sleep. Blight: What a gas, MAL! Did you ever have one of those days where everything was working out perfectly? Little Crop of Horrors * MAL: Your experiment is going quite well, Doctor! Blight: You can bet your sweet hard-drive it is! My smoke-oil formula from melaleuca trees will make mace-in-the-face seem like breath freshener! * Blight: Ah, there's nothing like nature run amok. MAL: Correction, Doctor. Melaleuca trees are not natural to this region. They were brought here in a feeble attempt to turn wetlands into real estate. Now the highly-flammable melaleuca trees are taking over 40 acres of everglades a day, and - Blight: Can the lecture, MAL! Just tell me - am I the greatest or what? MAL: Don't uncork the bubbly just yet, Snow Blight. There's a scientist developing a new plant growth-enhancing ray. Soon, all will hail this doctor the most brilliant. Blight: I've dealt with ancient wannabes in the past. MAL: Newsflash! This doctor is no fossil! Georgina Carbor. Vibrant. Beautiful. And young. Mmm, I'd like to network with her. Blight: Can it, disk-head! * Blight: You know, I couldn't ask for a better-looking test site. MAL: Really? It looks denuded, deforested and desertified to me. Blight: Exactly! So when I realize Carver's - I mean, MY test plant, it'll solve the erosion problem around here. And the scientific journals will fall all over themselves to interview me! Now, to add the Blight touch... MAL: I tapped into Carver's computer. The enhancer ray should be used for only - repeat, only - three seconds. Blight: If seconds are good, minutes are better! MAL: Doctor, dear, I suggest you review the existing data. Blight: Are you wimping out on me, MAL? She turns the laser towards MAL. MAL: No, let 'er rip! * MAL: Do you realize we were seconds away from annihilation? Blight: Thrilling, wasn't it? * MAL, change my little black book, would you? Change Captain Planet to Captain Planted! ** Seeing that the vine is too powerful for Captain Planet. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Female Villains Category:1990s Category:Gagged Category:Bondage Category:Mad scientist